acchi kocchi love
by the-writer 0.0
Summary: Todos siempre vemos la tipica pareja IoxTsumiki ahora es el turno de sakaki y mayoi veamos las aventuras de esta nueva pareja PD:soy mala para summarys asi que solo entren y lean XD
1. Que me pasa::

Era un dia como cualquier otro...

Tsu-mi-ki.- dijo mayoi como molestandola  
Que pasa .-dijo tsumiki

Me preguntaba que le vas a dar a Io este SAN VALENTIN .-dijo la pelinaranja

Bueno no era un dia como cualquier otro sino eran visperas de san valentin...  
-o-

Tsumiki iba a responder cuando mayoi la interrumpio

La vas a dar chocolates acaso .-dijo ella

O quiza un beso...

O quiza a TE-EN-TRE-GA-RAS...

Tsumiki se lo imagino todo entonces se sonrojo y le salio sangre por la nariz

Entonces llego Hime-chan Io y sakaki

Gumene por llegar tarde .-dijo Io

Bueeenos dias .-dijo mayoi

Espero no recibir alguna sustancia extraña este san valentin .-dijo sakaki

Jo jo jo .-rio malisiosamente mayoi

No puedo asegurar nada .-dijo la pelinaranja pero aun asi no podia entender su inquietud de darle algo especial a sakaki.

- clases - clases - final  
Hime-chan Mayoi Tsumiki

Muy alla vamos .-dijo Mayoi

Hime y tsumiki asintieron

Pasaron por ciertas tiendas cuando hime y tsumiki dijeron: creo que ya tenemos lo nesesario

Umm bueno ustedes vayanse a mi falta algo .-dijo mayoi

Espero que no sea una rana .-dijo asustada hime-chan

Quien sabe .-dijo mayoi

Y se despidieron

Mayoi-busca-busca-busca-uwa

Waaaaa no se que haceeer .-dijo La verdad es que no sabia porque se sentia asi pero queria algo especial para sakaki.

Una señora que iba de paso la oyo

Disculpe venga a nuestra tienda tenemos las mejores recetas para san valentin .-dijo la extraña

Mayoi paso por ahi y encontro lo que nesecitaba un hermoso detalle.

Tardo toda la noche pero ya estaba, habia echo solo para una persona y obviamente no era para Io

Cuando llegaron hime-chan dio pequenos bombones a todos

Mayoi pensaba darle el chocolate a sakaki pero no entendia porque esa extraña vergüenza porque se sonrojaba de solo pensar en dárselo.

Y asi paso el dia incluso tsumiki le había dado a Io sus chocolates.

-final de clases-

Ya todos se estaban yendo cuando sakaki se iba a ir se dio cuenta de que mayoi estaba aun sentada en su pupitre cabizbaja y se acerco a ver que le pasaba, había estado todo el dia rara... Llevaba algo en las manos pero cuando se hacerco rápidamente lo escondió.

Mayoi vio que sakaki se acercaba y escondió rápidamente los chocolates.

Que llevas ahí .-le pregunto sakaki

A esto no nada .-dijo mayoi torpemente

ummmm

Sera mejor que me vaya voy tarde al trabajo y parece que va a llover .-dijo sakaki

Cuando iba saliendo mayoi saco fuerzas de quien sabe donde y lo retuvo bueno mas bien se lanzo, cayendo encima de el.

Mmm esto veras yo Tooma .-le dio la caja de chocolates mirándolo con su típica mirada gatuna sonrojandose

Sakaki la cogió... La verdad es esperaba esto todo el dia pero no dijo nada incluso estaba triste al pensar que no recibiría chocolates de ella este año

Pero ahí estaba con sus chocolates

Era una hermosa caja azul oscuro envuelta en un lazo celeste bien elaborado.

Cuando la abrió habían cinco pequeños chocolates de distintas formas uno de estrella otro de rosa el otro de gato el otro un oso y el ultimo un corazón. Todos bien decorados con un relleno de suave pudin de chocolate negro y blanco, bañado en chocolate y por encima cada un con diferente detalle uno con chispas otro con rayas...ETC

Sakaki se quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, entonces sonrió y dijo.- gracias

Mayoi no dijo nada,se preguntaba: "que me pasa"

Cuando salieron estaba lloviendo y mayoi se había olvidado su sombrilla  
Entonces sakaki le compartió la suya y caminaron juntos

PART A-END-

En casa de IO

Bien tenemos todo-. Dijo una pelinaranja

Umm eso creo.-dijo hime contadolo una vez mas

Si ya tenemos todo.-dijo Io.-pero no entiendo por que tiene que ser en mi casa...

Amigo por que tu...-dijo sakaki

PERDISTE!...-dijeron mayoi y sakaki a la vez maliciosamente

-volvemos atrás-

En la escuela

Que pasa sakaki.-dijo Io

Mmm bueno pronto sera el cumpleaños de mi hermana y quería darle algo especial.-dijo sakaki

Ah te refieres a mikko-chan.-dijo hime

Sakaki asintió y dijo.- pero no se que darle

Porque no le hacemos un pastel nya.-dijo Tsumiki

. . .

Buena idea Tsumiki-chan.-dijo mayoi

Pero donde, no puede ser en el hatch potch porque ella nos vería.-dijo hime

. . .

Bien es hora de jugar jankenpon* asi decidiremos el lugar.-dijo Sakaki

Bien jan-ken-pon...-comenzaron todos

-Volvemos al presente-

*suspiro*

Muy bien...comencemos.-dijo Io

Nyan .-dijo mayoi

Todos comenzaron a hacer el pastel

Tsu-mi-ki.-comenzó la pelinaranja

Que.-dijo tsumiki suspirando

Que pasaría si...  
Io me escoge a mi nyan.-dijo la pelinaranja acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Io cogiendolo desprevenido.

Tsumiki en aura negra mandó a volar a mayoi mientras esta decía.-Nyan

Pero lo mas extraño es que sakaki hizo lo mismo con Io

Eh? ?.?.-dijeron todos mirando a sakaki

Que me pasa porque hice eso, acaso no quería que Io la... Besara, pero por que. No me entiendo uwa

Sakaki.-dijo hime sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Ah...fue...un...Impulso.-dijo este

Impulso?.-dijeron todos a la vez

Si eso..., mejor hay que seguir haciendo el pastel.-dio por terminado

Ah ya no hay harina .-dijo hime

Yo voy a comprar .-dijo mayoi

Aunque sakaki quería acompañarle sabia que si lo hacia todos le quedarían viendo aun peor que antes...

Ya paso mucho tiempo y ella no volvía

Voy a buscarla sino no acabaremos el pastel nunca.-dijo sakaki como excusa para salir a buscarla

Todos asistieron de verdad ya había tardado un poco

El bajaba las gradas corriendo cuando en medio del camino se choco con ella y cayó encima de ella.  
Cuando el abrió los ojos se encontraba rozandole los labios.

Mayoi al ver la escena en la que se encontraba se sonrojo.

Sakaki que también estaba sonrojado se paro rápidamente y dijo.- Lo siento

Ella también se paro y desvió su mirada de el.- esta bien fue un accidente

Volvieron arriba y todos terminaron el pastel pero ni mayoi ni sakaki se dirigieron la palabra

Cuando acabaron el pastel, un hermoso pastel sin duda. Io se lo quedo para mañana dárselo a miko-chan. Ya que si sakaki se lo llevaba ella lo vería.

. . .

De vuelta a casa sakaki pensó en si mayoi estaba bien, si llegaría bien a casa...

*suspiró*.-y dijo.- Que me pasa

PART B-END-

Jankepon*=piedra,papel o tijeras

**jeje bueno es mi primera historia asi que no sean duros, me encanta la idea de sakakixmayoi ya que es una pareja que queda genial solo que en el anime no los juntan por eso eh aqui un fanfic de ellos**

**comenten o critiquen lo que sea xfa**


	2. Creo que t-t-tu m-me g-u-s-

El increíble y sorprendente dúo los creadores de problemas que siempre molesta a la pareja perfecta IoxTsumiki hoy dia...

Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra T.T

Io tienes el pastel.-dijo sakaki

Si si, vamos ya al Hatch Potch.-dijo Io

Ah pero falta mayoi.-dijo sakaki

Ella dijo que no vendría .-dijo hime un poco triste

Eh?.-dijeron Io,sakaki,Tsumiki

A pues dijo que tenia algo importante que resolver.-dijo hime

(Tsumiki comprendió rápidamente, mayoi había estado rara todo el dia y era por sakaki)

Tsumiki salio volando del lugar.  
Corrió corrió y corrió

Como lo suponía Mayoi estaba yendo a su casa y la alcanzó en medio camino

Eh? Tsumiki que haces aquí?.-dijo mayoi desconcertada

Hoy es el cumpleaños de miko.-dijo tsumiki

Si lo se es solo que tengo algo importante que resolver dile que Feliz Cumple de mi parte.-dijo mayoi algo triste

Nada de eso tu vienes conmigo.-dijo tsumiki tomándole de la mano y arrastrandola

Pero...-dijo mayoi

Yo se que no tienes nada importante que hacer...-dijo tsumiki

SI TENGO.-dijo mayoi casi gritando

Tsumiki paró y le dijo.- Que evitar a cierta persona

Mayoi desvió su mirada

Tsumiki puso aura negra y le quedo viendo con mirada de gato acusador.

Bien iré.-dijo mayoi

Pero solo para probarte que no estoy evitando a alguien, nyan.-dijo mayoi mas animada

Y ya todos juntos en el hatch Potch

FELIZ CUMPLE MIKO-CHAN

Ah pero que hermoso pastel.-dijo miko con su sonrisa perfecta

Uf me alegro trabajamos tan duro.-dijo hime

Pues bueno vamos a comerlo todos,jeje.-dijo miko

PASTEL-

Nyan que rico.-dijo mayoi poniendo mirada gatuna

A tsumiki tienes un poco de pastel.-dijo Io mientras le quitaba el pastel con el dedo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Tsumiki se sonrojo y dijo tímidamente.-gracias...

O.o solo Io puede sacar el lado dere-dere de tsumiki-chan.-dijo mayoi  
Jo jo y eso solo pasa porque a tsumiki le g-u-s...-fue interrumpida por un muy fuerte golpe que la mando volando

Tsumiki le miraba con esa mirada de gato.

Nyan.-dijo mayoi parandose

Mayoi-chan estas sangrando.-dijo hime asustada mientras se acercaba a ella para ver su herida.

Tsumiki esta vez te pasaste.-dijo Io regañandole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Ésta solo dijo.-mew.-en forma de ella tuvo la culpa

Aaaaaa.-hime grito y comenzó a dar vueltas desesperada después de haber visto la herida

Traere unas vendas.-dijo miko preocupada

Sakaki se acerco preocupado donde mayoi y pudo ver tenia rota la cabeza

-+-+-+-+  
Cuando mayoi vio que sakaki se acercaba dio un paso atrás y le dijo sonriendo.- yo... estoy bien nyan

Pero la vista se le había nublado. cuando vio el suelo había un gran charco de sangre...Acaso había perdido tanta sangre?  
Su respuesta fue enviada rápidamente ya que comenzó a marearse y casi se cae...pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.  
Cuando alzó su cabeza se encontró a sakaki y se sonrojo.

-+-+-+-+-  
Sakaki se encontraba muy preocupado y desesperadamente le dijo a mayoi.-estas bien estas bien

Ella respondió débilmente en una voz apenas audible.-si

Cuando miko llego encontró a hime-chan dando vueltas, a Io reprendiendo a Tsumiki de manera tierna mientras esta estaba roja, y a sakaki sentado en el suelo embarrado de sangre abrazando a mayoi con una mano y con la otra presionaba la herida evitando que sangrara mas.

Miko rápidamente se acerco a coser la herida y poner una venda...

Ya esta.-dijo miko

Perdón.-dijo mayoi débilmente

No importa.-dijo miko con su sonrisa perfecta

Y mayoi se quedo dormida en los brazos de sakaki...estaba cansada.

PART A-END-

Si entiendo, Oo no no hay problema de todos modos fue nuestra culpa, jeje, claro, a ya. Tenga buenas noches.-sakaki oía a su hermana conversar con la madre de mayoi.

Y que pasó.-dijo Sakaki

Pues bueno hoy mayoi se quedará a dormir en nuestra casa.-dijo miko sonriente mientras terminaba de limpiar las manchas de sangre del suelo

Eh?.-dijeron sakaki, Io, tsumiki y hime

Su madre no puede venir a verla asi que la llevaremos a nuestra casa.-dijo miko despreocupadamente

Bueno entonces aquí nos separamos.-dijo Io

A si claro.-dijo sakaki

Io se fue del hatch potch con tsumiki y hime que vivían del otro lado

Bueno sera mejor que nosotros nos vayamos también.-dijo miko

Sakaki trato de despertar a mayoi pero estaba profundamente dormida

*suspiro* después de tantos intentos fallidos la alzó y la llevo en sus brazos

...

En el camino a casa se encontraron con niño pequeño estaba llorando

Que te pasa le.-dijo miko

Es que es que estoy perdido.-dijo el niño entre hipidos

Sakaki tu adelantate con mayoi, yo ire a ayudar a este niño.-dijo miko dandole la mano al niño

Sakaki se adelantó hasta llegar a casa

Entró y acostó a mayoi en el sofá y esta se despertó

Um que paso donde estoy.-dijo la pelinaranja

Pues...estamos en mi casa y te quedaras a dormir...-dijo el tratando de sonar despreocupado

Que! Como, cuando, porque.-dijo desconcertada

Tu...madre dijo eso .-le dijo sakaki

No importa yo ya...estoy bien.-dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero fue intento fallido  
Ya que comenzó a marearse y casi se da un buen golpe contra el suelo  
Pero sakaki la cogió antes de que se cayese.

Vez!.- le dijo el

A no yo estoy bien.-dijo mayoi empujando a sakaki mientras iba cayendo en el sillon

Mayoi temía que le fallarán los pies asi que se puso a gatear hacia la salida  
Pero sakaki se paro en la puerta.- no, no puedes salir

Que ya estoy bien!.-grito mayoi

Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie.-le dijo el enojado

Que si puedo.-mayoi trato de pararse y eventualmente casi se cae pero obviamete sakaki le agarro de la cintura y acerco su cara a la de ella acercando lentamente su labios a los de ella hasta sentir su aliento

Mayoi se sonrojo eh intento hacerse para atrás pero sakaki le sostenía fuertemente

Acaso no puedes ver... Lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.-le dijo sakaki acercándose lentamente a sus labios

Acaso me va a besar que hago? Se preguntó internamente mayoi

Estaban tan cerca cuando...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding-dong

Sakaki me olvide las llaves.-dijo miko-chan

Sakaki soltó rápidamente a mayoi y ella se sentó en el sillón dando un aspecto de no ha pasado nada

Ah muchas gracias sakaki.-dijo miko entrando

Y mayoi no te vas a dar un baño.-dijo miko preocupada viendo su ropa de sangre

A si claro ya voy.-dijo mayoi

Cuando mayoi se fue

Oie sakaki te pasa algo te noto raro estos dias.-dijo miko preocupada

No si es solo que creo que m-m-me -g-u-s-t-a.-dijo sakaki

Que lindo mi hermanito se enamoró de hime chan ah hacen tan linda pareja.-dijo miko imaginando a sakaki y hime

Mente de sakaki: eh? Hime chan yo creí que mayoi,bueno mejor no le digo nada

A si si de hime.-le respondió sakaki a miko

En el baño, mente de mayoi: nyan que fue eso sera sera que sakaki...NYAN  
mayoi se sonrojo  
Creo que sakaki me me gus-t-t-t-...nee imposible estoy alucinando jeje

PART B-END-

* * *

**Bueno segundo capitulo jeje espero les haya gustado, si bueno no se me ocurria algo mejor que romperle**

**la cabeza a mayoi.**

**Y que creen que pasara con la confusion de miko creyendo que a sakaki le gusta hime y no mayoi**

**comenten critiquen xfa**


	3. Nieve y un poco de magia ¿Negra?

Capitulo 3: Nieve y un poco de magia ¿Negra?

Mmm...ya llevo rato pensando pero nada no se me ocurre nada.-decía miko preocupada

...

Buaa enserio que quiero ayudar a mi hermanito pero no se que hacer para unirlo con hime-chan

Sin saber que hacer en medio del aburrimiento miko saco su laptop y tecleo "como unir a 2 jóvenes adolescentes " entro al primer link donde ponía "una poción muy interesante... (si poción no se me ocurría algo mejor)"  
Al ver la pagina miko sonrió maliciosamente.

Hay de la pobre hermana de sakaki que confundió los sentimientos de su hermano jeje y pronto se arrepentiría de haber tomado la decisión de "ayudar"

...,.

Ojojojo esta nevando.-dijo mayoi

No estaría mal una pela de bolas de nieve.-dijo sakaki que apareció de la nada

No quiero hace mucho frío.-dijo tsumiki

Y tu hime quieres.-dijo mayoi

Ah yo pues veras yo no...los esquimales guardan su comida en la nevera para que no se congele.-dijo hime nerviosa tratando de negar el ofecimiento.

Eh?.-le miraron todos confundidos

...+...+...+...+

Entonces siiii.-dijo mayoi

.

.

Muy bien si van les invito pastas en el Hatch Potch.-dijo sakaki en broma

Bien.-dijeron Io, Tsumiki, hime

Se dividieron en dos equipos

Mujeres vs hombres  
Quien pierde paga las pastas en el hatch potch para el otro equipo...si bueno al final sakaki no queria pagar  
Bueno 1 2 3  
-fight-

Mayoi saco un mega rifle disparador de bolas de nieve, Tsumiki comenzó a lanzar bolas de nieve rápidamente a sus contrincantes, y hime pues bueno ella comenzó a correr en círculos para que no le diesen

Sakaki saco dos revolver cilindro gigantes a lo resident evil con bolas de nieve y comenzó a atacar,Io por su parte alzó un monto de bolas y comenzó a lanzarlas con una pose a lo playboy.

Tsumiki ante esa pose se sonrojo y una de las bolas de sakaki le alcanzo y le mando volando.

Tsumikii.-grito mayoi todo a lo dramático y corrió para ver como estaba... chanchan..cha-cha-cha-chan-chan sono una música y luego ya casi llegando

Pumm una bola de nieve lanzada por Io le llego a la cara y salio volando

Hime-chan.-dijo mayoi agonizante.-solo tu podrás salvarnos.-y dejo caer su cabeza al suelo y cerro sus ojos

Entiendo.-dijo hime, se amarró un pañuelo a la cabeza y alzó el rifle de mayoi

Salio corriendo hacia sakaki y le disparo gloriosamente, y este cuando cayo al suelo quedó sorprendido , Io llego a enfrentarla y hime ataco alocadamente y ...

Kyaaaa.-Io de solo un, sorprendente, ataque acabo con la nueva guerrera hime

Uwaa nos va a tocar pagar las pastas.-dijo mayoi

No tengo problema en pagarle a Io.-dijo Tsumiki en voz baja

Jojo ganamos .-dijo sakaki quitandose la nieve

Ok ok pagaremos Nyan.-dijo mayoi

PART A-END-

Hola.-dijo miko amablemente con su típica sonrisa perfecta

Todos le sonrieron y pasaron al hatch potch

Pidieron las pastas y se sentaron en una mesa, miko les paso las pastas y se las comieron con un tea caliente.

Y como era de esperarse miko probo un poco con la magia

FLASHBACK...

Je je bueno aquí voy todo sea por mi hermanito

Mmm ponía ojo de sapo ( donde voy a conseguir un ojo de sapo...) entrañas de oso ( QUE!) cola de rata, dedo de hombre muerto que recién paso ( al parecer debo matar a alguien dijo cogiendo el cuchillo y sonriendo malvadamente mientras una música sonaba de fondo chan chan chan.. Jeje no es broma pensó miko solo voy a la morgue...cha chan) y uñas de gato...

Mmm parece fácil .-miko se encamino a conseguir los ingredientes

Fin Del FLASHBACK

Jeje miko sonrió cuando vio a hime y sakaki tomar su te.

Cuando todos acabaron y se despidieron mayoi y sakaki se disponían a caminar a casa ya que vivían del otro lado, pero algo extraño paso cuando los dos caminaba en dirección a casa sakaki sintió un fuerte impulso de correr hacia hime-chan...

No entendía porque solo quería salir rápidamente corriendo hacia ella como un deseo de verla, y abrazarla y tomarle de la mano, y ...

De la nada le dolía fuertemente la cabeza, como si algo no andaba bien como si desear a hime chan no estaba bien como si hubiera alguien mas importante para el...pero quien quien.

Mm sakaki estas bien.- le pregunto mayoi preocupada

Eh? Si yo solo .- "no siento mi cuerpo" pensó y de la nada no respondía solo salió corriendo a ver a hime...

Y lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue la cara triste y preocupada de mayoi

PART-B-END

* * *

**jeje me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que ademas de la falta de inspiracion me encontraba jugando Ib... que bueen juego se los recomiendo**

**jeje la verdad es que no se me ocurria algo mejor y mejor me apuro porque deberia estar estudiando para una prueba muy importante...jeje pero como ya tenia el cap.=D**

**Por fi comenten y critiquen...si algo no les gusto ejhem tratare de mejorar**

**XD**


	4. Un beso inesperado

Capítulo 4: Un beso inesperado (T . T)

Si! primero caminábamos normalmente y como siempre a casa pero en eso sakaki paro de la nada y se llevó las manos lentamente a su cabeza en un gesto de dolor, yo solo pregunte preocupada si le pasaba algo pero no alcance a recibir la respuesta completa ya que el simplemente salió corriendo, cosa que me provoco una angustia sorprendente y me daba muy mala espina

Sin pensarlo 2 segundos me dispuse a seguirlo, Corrió y corrió en dirección contraria a la que íbamos anteriormente hasta que se encontró con hime-chan que al parecer también iba en su busca, y la mayor sorpresa que me lleve fue que al encontrarse se abrazaron tiernamente y besaron con ganas...

Y entonces ese incomodo sentimiento que no sé cómo describir me invadió, pero porque me molestaba, enfurecía, y deprimía verlos así, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía mareada.

Y entonces separaron su tierno abrazobeso y regresaron a ver, me desespere quería esconderme pero falle en el acto y me caí, me quedaron viendo, mientras llevaban sus manos unidas y lo que me quedo fue salir corriendo lo maaaasss rápido posible, mientras inconscientemente lagrimas salían por mis ojos, no entendía este dolor solo crecía en mi cada vez que recordaba su abrazobeso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mi cuerpo fue el que hizo todas esas acciones, no fui yo el que abrazobeso a hime.- era todo lo que quería gritarle a mayoi que no fui yo

Pero me dolió tanto ver a mayoi tan derrotada en el suelo cuando acabe el beso con hime y no se si fue mi imaginación pero vi lágrimas en sus ojos... Y aunque quería gritarle que no fui yo el que hizo todo eso mi cuerpo nunca respondió (hasta un buen rato después) y volvió a casa deprimido, muy deprimido...

Cuando llegué a casa tan triste miko san (quien había pensado que su "inocente" plan dio éxito) le pregunto qué pasaba, sakaki le explico lo que paso y le dijo que no le gustaba hime.

Entonces miko cayó de rodillas y dijo.- ahora sí que metí la pata... Y le explico lo que había hecho

QUE!.- sakaki quedo en shock

Si no te gusta hime entonces te gusta mayoi?- pregunto miko aun curiosa y sorprendida de su fallo

NO! Claro que no.- le dijo sakaki para que su querida hermanita no vuelva a interferir

Y al siguiente día miko se disculpó con mayoi y hime quedando todo arreglado o eso creían...

PART- A- END

Para ella fue increíble aquel momento en el que los dos habían sido poseídos por la mágica poción de miko, pensó antes de dormirse

Hime había despertado de un sueño fantástico ella y sakaki ella y sakaki uwaa que lindo pensó sonrojándose.

Cuando hime chan llego al colegio se encontró con mayoi y sakaki haciendo de las suyas asustando a la profesora jeje sí que era gracioso una vez le dejaron unas cuantas arañas de plástico en el escritorio y la sensei se asustó tanto que salto y rompió el techo de la clase

Aunque a Hime esas bromas le ponían un tanto nerviosa, le preocupaba algo mas y era que sakaki le prestaba más atención a mayoi que a ella...acaso estaba c-e-l-o-s-a kyaaa no no no, no debía tener pensamientos tan malos, quizá solo eran el típico duo de creadores de problemas.*Sonrió y entro a la clase*

...  
PV: mayoi  
Mm si al final de cuentas solo había sido un hechizo de miko pero si que se había dado cuenta de algo y era que ella (mayoi), sentía algo mmm diferente a la amistad hacia sakaki y era algo extraño, algo que hacía que el corazón le latiera rápidamente, y que su mente no pensara claramente

Después de que ella y hime perdonaran a miko sintió un alivio por saber que aquel beso solo era un efecto de la poción.

Y el siguiente día a después de lo ocurrido entre hime y sakaki pasó con normalidad...

Entonces se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno y Io (si sorprendentemente el) propuso un viaje a mmm a una montaña para esquiar...

Y un extraño viaje fue planeado pero que tramaba Io porque de la nada lo propuso...?


	5. Los celos un helado con cereza de hime

Capítulo 5: Los celos se sirven en un helado frio con una cereza de hime

Mayoi despertó una media hora tarde a la hora acordada, sentía el cuerpo pesado y le dolía la cabeza, la verdad es que este viaje no le daba buena espina, así que refregó sus ojos y alzo su mano en un puño y dijo "fighting mayoi chan esfuérzate si no te pasaras todo el día deprimida" y dicho esto se dispuso a cambiarse ya de mejor animo

Ya llegue…, jeje lamento llegar UNA HORA tarde nyan .-dijo mayoi alegremente

Por tu culpa perdimos el tren.-le dijo Io suspirando

Y ahora que hacemos?.-dijo sakaki

Justo en ese momento por el altavoz sono:

#El tren a las aguas termales saldrá en 30 min #

Y si hay boletos? .-dijo hime

Entonces apurémonos.-dijo mayoi corriendo a la boletería

- comprando -

Segundos después los cinco se encontraban ya en el tren…

Io saco una botella de agua y empezó a beberla un vez acabo le miro tiernamente a tsumiki y le dijo

Quieres

Pensamiento de tsumiki: kyaa si tomo del agua eso seria seria como un …

Beso indirecto.-dijo mayoi mirando el ofrecimiento de Io hacia tsumiki

Juju si tsumiki acepta el agua que Io le ofrece eso seria un beso indirecto

A Tsumiki solo se sonrojo y le salio sangre por la nariz

Sakaki estaba distraído viendo el paisaje cuando… hime chan se apoyó en él y se quedó dormida….. ehh? Pensó sakaki pero cuando la observó mejor pensándolo se veía tierna…

Pero sakaki no sabía que a su otro lado había una chica de cabello naranja que veía la tierna escena entre sakaki y hime…y que desprendía un aura de CELOS

Ugh pero que hago ella esta tan plácidamente apoyada en el nyan

Uwaa no entiendo por qué me siento tan incomoda al verlos a ellos dos juntos, porque tengo ganas de empujar a hime, y no se por qué yo quiero también recostarme en sakaki uwaa

Y la mayoría del camino la pobre mayoi se la pasaba reprendiéndose a sí misma sin mucho que poder hacer en realidad hasta que el largo y tedioso viaje llego a su final ya que habían al fin llegado y para mayoi ese sentimiento de haber llegado fue como el cielo ya que eso significaba separar a sakaki y hime

Cuando ya todos se encontraban fuera

Nyan ese sí que fue un largo viaje.-dijo mayoi alegremente fingiendo que nada había pasado

Tomaron un bus camino al hotel que por supuesto en él se encontraban las relajantes aguas termales.

Y en el hotel:

Eh? Dijeron unas cinco personas al unísono

Mm ya veo.-dijo Io.- solo les queda una habitación

Entonces podría ser una habitación mixta.-dijo el encargado.- y podríamos poner un separador (una puerta estilo japonés corrediza que separe una habitación de la otra)

Mm bueno, no creo que se pueda volver por hoy así que… Let's go.- dijo mayoi

Al llegar a la habitación que al parecer tenía solo dos cuartos el de que los chicos escogieron daba al parte por donde se tenía acceso dentro del hotel con una puerta corrediza estilo japonés de separación hacia el otro cuarto que daba a un pequeño balcón, ya que estaban en el 3erpiso y dos baños por cada cuarto. Ya que no había camas tenían que dormir en cada uno en futones (cama japonés que se encuentra en el suelo, como un saco de dormir).

Pero como aun no era de noche

Vamos.- dijo mayoi emocionada

Mm a dónde?-dijo tsumiki

Jujuju, no es obvio

Y en unos instantes las tres se encontraban en las aguas termales

Y de la nada una risa malvada sonó en la habitación: jeje Io vamos

Um a que

No es obvio nos encontramos en un paseo tradicional con tres chicas bañándose en unas aguas termales que están separadas por solo una pared de madera con los chicos, lo tradicional no sería espiar?

Solo debemos esperar con paciencia

Mm entonces solo vamos a bañarnos

*suspiro* Sakaki

Si

Paciencia

Solo vamos.-y lo tomo del brazo y le arrastro a las aguas termales de los chicos

-después del baño-

Mayoi se encontraba sonrojada, la verdad es que nunca antes había sentido que le preocupaba, pero ahora no sabía por qué pero quería saber qué es lo que pensaba sakaki de su yukata…

Pero cuando entro a l habitación se encontró con una escena que deseo no haber visto

Era hime-chan sentada con su yukata con la parte de un brazo caído y por detrás sakaki tratando torpemente de atar el yukata de hime

Eh? Como llego esto a pasar

-Flashback-

Llegaban sakaki, Io, hime, y tsumiki a la habitación

Y mayoi?-pregunto sakaki

Mn dijo que se quedaría un rato mas.-dijo tsumiki

Entonces Io se paró en seco y se quedó pensando

Eh? Que pasa Io-kun.-dijo hime

Io se alzó los lentes y dijo.- creo que me olvide el teléfono en los vestidores, voy a ir a buscarlo

A.- dijo tsumiki y tomo de la manga a Io y todos le regresaron a ver.- yo-yo te ayudo a buscarlo mew

Entonces Io puso una mano tiernamente en la cabeza de tsumiki y le acaricio como un gatito.- si claro vamos

Y así sakaki y hime se quedaron solos en la habitación, entonces sakaki se dio cuenta de que hime chan se revolvía incómodamente en el suelo

Eh? Que pasa

Es que….a no nada jeje

Hubo un silencio….

mm el lazo.- dijo hime sonrojada

Entonces sakaki se dio cuenta de que el lazo del yukata de hime se encontraba mal amarrado y se le caía el yukata de los brazos.

Mn yo te ayudo.- dijo sakaki

-Volvemos-Al-Presente-

(Un presente en el que mayoi no sabía nada ocurrido del hecho relatado en el flashback)

Mayoi cerró la puerta y se aseguró de que ni sakaki ni hime la hubieran visto y salió corriendo.

Mn porque estoy corriendo, porque estoy tan triste puff

.

.

.

Cuando vio que estaba justo saliendo del hotel se dijo: solo olvídalo será mejor volver, paro de correr como solo llego a salir del hotel y se quedó justo afuera así que decidió regresar caminando tranquilamente para despejarse

Por qué hice eso?-pensó

PART A-END

Al siguiente día decidieron hacer un poco de turismo en el lugar y los cinco fuero a ver las antigüedades ropa comida y un...

Uwa aquí hay un parque de diversiones.- dijo hime mirando el enorme parque de diversiones que había

Es tan grande.-dijo tsumiki

Entonces vamos.- dijo Io

Se subieron a la montaña rusa, pero ellos era cinco y los asientos solo de dos, obviamente al subir mayoi que no había estado de tan buen ánimo pero nadie se había dado cuenta empujo a tsumiki con Io.

Tsumiki se sonrojo y se apegó a Io

Tranquila no es tan miedoso.- le dijo Io sonriendo

Pero entonces quien subía con sakaki…. Mayoi o Hime

Las dos se quedaron viendo mientras sakaki subía, pero entonces el encargado agarro del brazo a Hime y la subió en el asiento junto a sakaki y dijo.- Apúrese señorita no tengo todo el día.- y le echo un mirada de "para usted también" a mayoi.

Solo suspiro y se subió en el asiento de atrás.

Cuando el juego comenzó mayoi soporto todo el camino viendo a hime gritando y agarrándose del brazo de sakaki.

Pero que hago porque me siento tan incómoda, agito su cabeza y olvídalo olvídalo se dijo a si misma

Y la mayoría de juegos pasaron así.

Incluso en la rueda moscovita subieron a sakaki y hime, y cuando mayoi vio como hime se caía encima de sakaki dentro de la rueda casi le da un ataque.

Así que cuando acabo como mayoi salía primero lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo, y cuando sakaki bajo ya se había dado cuenta de lo rara que mayoi estaba, y sin siquiera regresar ver a hime corrió a buscarla no estaba tan lejos aún podía verla.

Mayoi regreso la mirada y casi se cae de ver que sakaki le estaba siguiendo, uwaa ahora que quiere.

Corrieron y corrieron por un montón de calles desconocidas sin rumbo alguno, hasta que cerca de una colina por la cuidad sakaki tropezó con una lata y cayo dando vueltas eh hizo que mayoi se cayera y terminaron rodando por la hierba, y cuando llegaron al final de la colina sakaki se paró y le dijo

Lo siento

Pero mayoi estaba en el suelo riéndose

Are?

Jajaja. Otra vez.- le dijo parándose, pero de la nada le cayó la realidad encima.- uh? dónde estamos?

Sakaki miro alrededor de la colina.- ni idea

Estamos perdidos.- le dijo mayoi

Es momento de.- dijo sakaki

Explorar extremamente la zona para llegar a nuestro destino.-dijeron a la vez y de la nada se encontraban vestidos con ropa de explorar, un uniforme verde y un palito de la zona.

Y una hora después llegaron al hotel preguntando a la gente alrededor…

Uf aquí estamos

Vez te dije que lo lograríamos.-le dijo sakaki sonriendo

Y entonces pasó un vendedor de helados y los dos corrieron a comprar.

Se sentaron en un banco a chupar y mayoi se quedó pensando y le dijo.- si los dos teníamos dinero podíamos haber tomado un taxi…

Ack…jeje debimos haberlo hecho (hay estos muchachos tan torpes….)

Y cuando los dos entraron al hotel, Io tsumiki y hime chan se encontraban esperándoles, y los tres fueron a la cena, del hotel.

Ah pero que hambreee.- dijo sakaki

Mm que será que no pasan la comida.-dijo Io

Pero justo en ese momento llego el mesero con los platos.

Mayoi comía alegremente cuando….

Sakaki sigues con hambre.-le dijo hime inocentemente mientras veía el plato vacío de sakaki

Y cuando sakaki asintió hime cogió un pedazo de su sushi y lo acerco a la boca de sakaki y dijo.- di ahh

Y cuando mayoi se había dado cuenta hime le estaba dando de comer a sakaki

Ya por la noche después de comer hime llamo a mayoi al balcón que tenían enfrente mientras tsumiki se bañaba y los chicos estaban abajo jugando ping-pong, y se puso enfrente de mayoi y le dijo

Mayoi a mí me gusta sakaki….-declaro hime decididamente.

PART B-END

* * *

**Si jeje mayoi esta ya muy celosa de hime, mm y algo planea Io lo se muajajaja**

**Nnn aunque tendre que parar de escribir la historia la semana que viene jejeje, ya comienzo los tediosos examenes buuua.**

**y arigatou por los reviews me dan animo a continuar la extraña historia de mayoi y sakaki.**


	6. No me dare por vencida

Capitulo 6: No me daré por vencida

Eh?

Si y pienso declararme a sakaki ahorita mismo.- y dicho esto hime salió volada de la habitación hacia la sala de juegos para ir a ver a sakaki

Mayoi se quedo atónita...que hacer pensaba para si misma, cayo de rodillas al suelo y...- que haces, acaso no vas a luchar por la persona que te gusta- le dijo una voz por detrás, era tsumiki

Keh mira quien lo dice.- le dijo recalcando el hecho de que ella no se había declarado a Io en todo ese tiempo

Mew si es verdad.- dijo tsumiki- pero eso no quita el hecho de que golpearía a cualquier persona que me lo quisiese arrebatar.

Ah? nyan.- entonces mayoi cayo en la realización me-me gusta sakaki yo mmm no quiero que este con hime no no!.- dijo desesperada y salió disparada esperando llegar a tiempo para así evitar la confesión de hime.

.-.-.-.-

Llegue a la sala de juegos, y hime estaba jalando del brazo a sakaki queria sacarlo de la habitación así se podía confesar en privado ya que Io se encontraba ahí, ah! Los nervios me alcanzaron que hacer, QUE HACER!

Me desespere tanto que corrí hacia sakaki, lo tome del brazo y le dije algo de lo mas estúpido que la impulsividad me llevo a hacer.- SAKAKI! Los aliens nos están invadiendo.- y lo saque corriendo del hotel soltando el agarre que tenía con hime

...

Ya afuera paramos de correr, Que aliens?- dijo sakaki cansado de tanto correr

Pero que le digo ahora, evite la confesión de hime por que sentía que el le diría que sí, estaba casi segura de eso pero ahora que...?  
Me empece a poner nerviosa, el corazón me latía tan rápido, la mano con la que agarraba a sakaki me sudaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas y me maree tanto del nerviosismo que tuve que apoyarme en un poste para no caerme, pero ver ese rostro tan extrañamente angelical para mi me...Y yo.…no...c-re-o…q-que

_

( mayoi exe. has stopped working. )

... Si eso fue lo que exactamente me ocurrió me desmaye de los nervios (—_—)

*+*+*+*+*

Que! Primero los aliens y ahora se desmayo que le pasa mayoiii

Y me quede viéndole solo un instante y me di cuenta de que era tan guapa que...me costaba mucho! No… que piensas Nooo noo no, me dispuse a llevarla en mis brazos de vuelta al hotel tratando de ignorar la posibilidad de que los aliens de verdad se hubiesen comido a nuestros amigos? O invadido...Nee que va

Cuando entre a la habitación me sorprendí y es que en esa habitación no había ni un alma, donde estaban Io, Tsumiki y hime? Nadie… quizá si nos invadieron los aliens

Acosté a mayoi en un futon y me quede mirándole, su cara tenía una expresión de tranquilidad y dormía plácidamente casi angelical ,se veía tan linda tan tierna después de haberse desmayado que sus manos lo traicionaron y comenzaron a acariciar ligera y suavemente las heladas mejillas de mayoi, y siendo traicionado por su cuerpo se inclino hasta que su frente toco la de ella y sus labios se empezaron a acercar peligrosamente a los de ella que seguía dormida...

Sakaki.- el grito de hime lo sobresalto.- a que bien ya llegaste mmm puedo hablar un momento contigo

Claro.- le respondí amablemente

Mmm pero a solas

A si si vamos afuera

*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Pero que extraño sueño que tuve.-pensé mientras me refregaba los ojos... Búa pero parecía tan real sakaki el me iba a besar si pero hime llego... Apuesto a que fuen una extraña pesadilla?

Pero donde están todos? La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía no había formas de vida humana cerca… que hora es pensó cogiendo su teléfono y casi se le va un grito, son las 12 pm y no hay nadie en la habitación nadie

Sin pensarlo un segundo me Levante y los busque por todo el hotel, nadie donde se podrían haber metido...  
Le pregunte a la recepcionista (la pobre trabaja por la noche) y me dijo algo que me revolvía el estomago y me devolvía al punto inicial del capitulo

Si primero salieron la chica pequeña con aspecto gatuno y de cabello azul junto con el chico alto estilo playboy de cabello café , y luego una tierna chica un poco torpe de cabello cafe corto con un chico Rubio que estaba guapo.- esas fueron las palabras de aquella chica

Que hacer acaso hime no se rendiría, acaso no tendré siquiera oportunidad de pelear yo...

Y cuando me di cuenta lagrimas salían de mis ojos y este profundo dolor en mi pecho y el recuerdo de la angelical sonrisa de sakaki yo...

Y cuando todos esos recuerdos en los que estábamos los dos, y me pregunto cuando fue que me empece a...

Esos momentos que parecen irreales que parecen solo sueños, sueños que quiero segur viviendo, en los que quiero seguir sonriendo, QUE YO...

. . .

Y entonces llegue a la realización me equivoque al sacar a sakaki de la habitación debí...

Salí corriendo del hotel limpiando mis lagrimas y jurando jamás volver a derramar una ya que...

Sin rumbo fijo corrí pero donde se querría confesar hime a sakaki, y de pura casualidad pase por el festival, y vi la hermosa rueda de la fortuna, tan hermosa pero seria la mas triste y desalentadora si es que hime lo lograba

Si! ellos estaban en la fila casi entrando y hice lo que debí haber hecho desde el inicio agarre el brazo de hime sin una palabra y me la lleve

-+-+-+-+-+

pv: sakaki

Pero que confuso esa era mayoi? Y por que se llevo a hime así de la nada, será que ...

A mayoi le gusta Io y se entero de que hoy se la confesaría a tsumiki y le fue a pedir un consejo desesperadamente a hime.

O será que a mayoi le gusta Io y como hoy se confesaría a tsumiki le fue a preguntar a hime el lugar para que le ayude a evitar esa confesion

O será que hime esperaba confesarme algo hoy y mayoi vino a evitarl... Jaja que tonterías pienso eso...nunca pasara

No vale no entiendo nada y es tan inquietante, mmm ahora que lo pienso metí la mano en el bolsillo y vi los dos boletos de la rueda será que subo, ya casi llego

_+_+_+_+_+_

Hime yo acepto

Are?

Yo acepto tu declaración de guerra , no me voy a dejar vencer fácilmente y no voy a entregar a sakaki así como si nada por que a mi también me gusta

Bien entonces yo tambien peleare no me rendiré

Bien, esta guerra comienza ahorita-. y una vez aclarados mis sentimientos con hime me regrese a donde estaba sakaki me arme de todo el valor que tenía lo tome del brazo y entre junto a el a la rueda mientras que hime se quedo shockeada.

Part-A-END

Tsumiki tu me gustas

Eh?.- acaso estoy soñando

Sin una palabra mas Io tomo a tsumiki de la cintura acercándola a el y aproximando lenta pero decididamente sus labios a los de ella, que se encontraba rojiiisima

Esto no es posible.- pensó la peliazul

Pero Io no espero ni un segundo mas y la beso tiernamente un beso que duro una eternidad pero para ellos que solo pedían mas no fue tan largo así que continuaron besandose mientras que la lengua de Io le pedía permiso a tsumiki y ella no se lo negó y esta entró explorando la boca de tsumiki, y continuaron así por un largo rato hasta que Io paró

Que pasa.- le dije un poco mareada y jadeante por la falta de aire

Es solo que además de confesarme hoy te quería decir que mi padre me quiere enviar a estudiar al extranjero.- dijo el todo serio

No es posible.- dije en voz alta

Tsumiki lo siento pero tendré que irme

Mis ojos se humedecieron y la cabeza me dolía no es posible Io y las lagrimas caían por mis ojos

Io, no te vayas.- le dije en lagrimas.- no te vayas por favor NO TE VAYAS

El me abrazo y volvimos al hotel sin una palabras mas

Por la noche cuando llegamos mayoi hime y sakaki estaban durmiendo o eso parecía, cuando cerramos Iy yo la separación de los cuartos me dio un beso en la frente, yo solo suspire y me acosté tratando de dormir pero solo daba vueltas y vueltas tratando de dormir no podía dejar de pensar Io se iba a otro país tan lejos, y si no lo volvía a ver

Buaaaa que será de mi.- dije en voz baja, pero al parecer no lo suficiente ya que mayoi me oyó y se río por lo bajo

La verdad es que no se muy bien tu problema pero tiene que ver con Io, y solo te puedo decir que no te des por vencida, eso es lo que yo hice gracias a ti.- me sonrió y se dio la vuelta

No darme por vencida?.-pensé, sacudí mi cabeza y supe que eso era lo que debía hacer debía dar lo mejor de mi y no rendirme pero...

•*•*•*•*

Al siguiente día no se porque pero podía sentirlo el ambiente pesado mayoi estaba rara no decía ni un comentario para divertirnos y mucho menos le dirigió la palabra a hime quien por cierto parecía en cierto modo muy enojada con ella, por su parte sakaki se encontraba callado y parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos Io me miraba con cierto deje de preocupación Mew que pasaba hoy.

Si el ambiente me deprimía un poco, pero ya me había decidido y no pensaba cambiar, entramos al tren de regreso a Tokio y el viaje paso mas callado de lo común, y como era habitual el tren hizo una parada, así que jale de la manga a Io y lo lleve afuera.

Que pasa?.- me pregunto preocupado

Io solo tengo que decirte que pase lo que pase no me rendiré haré todo lo posible por evitar que te vayas incluso si tengo que hablar con tus padres así que no te vayas por que, Io tu me gustas.- le dije decida y le di un beso.

Después de eso ya no me acuerdo de nada mas ya que en el tren me quede bien dormida en las piernas de Io.

Part-B-END

* * *

**Perdón si tarde demasiado en actualizar solo que no tenía internet hasta hoy, se siente como si la vida vuelve a ti...jeje** **Bueno espero le haya gustado el cap**


	7. No me ignores

Capitulo 7: No me ignores

Todo era tan confuso cuando subimos a la rueda de la fortuna pero aun así hay algo que me tiene pensando a estas horas de la noche

Mayoi se dio vuelta y vio la cara de tsumiki preocupada

Buaaaa que será de mi.- dijo en voz muy baja

No pude evitar reírme era obvio que estaba preocupada por Io lo se pero gracias a ella yo no me di por vencida con sakaki y ahora solo se que ella tampoco debe darse por vencida

La verdad es que no se muy bien tu problema pero tiene que ver con Io, y solo te puedo decir que no te des por vencida, eso es lo que yo hice gracias a ti.- le sonreí y me di vuelta de nuevo para seguir vagando en mis pensamientos

Y aunque todo el tiempo critique a tsumiki de que no se le confesaba a Io ahora yo estaba en la misma situación y se me hacia tan difícil aumentando el hecho de lo que había ocurrió en la rueda de la fortuna

Nyan no se que hacer

FLASHBACK-

Cuando subimos a la rueda me volví a poner muy nerviosa.

Que esta pasando?.- pregunto sakaki ajeno de todo

Mmm hime dijo que estaba cansada así que me subí a la rueda contigo para no desperdiciar dinero.- le dije lo mas natural posible

No te creo.- me dijo acorralandome en el asiento

Eh? Pero si es verdad nyan.- le dije sonriente

Parecía que me iba decir algo aun mas desafiante cuando la rueda se movió muy fuerte y en un segundo vi a sakaki abrazándome con fuerza para evitar que me golpease, cuando la rueda paro el me iba a soltar, pero yo no quería, y en un impulso le dije

No me sueltes

El no me dijo nada solamente se mantuvo abrazándome hasta que el juego se acabo

Cuando bajamos le dije.- volvamos.- en voz ronca indicando en dirección al hotel

Cuando llegamos al hotel vimos a hime dormida así que nos despedimos con la mano y nos acostamos en nuestros futones.

Fin del FLASHBACK-

Y así pensando y pensando eventualmente me quede dormida

Y tuve el sueño mas extraño de toda mi vida:

Sakaki! Gracias por todo muchas gracias por ser mi amigo pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mas que eso.- por que le estoy diciendo esto no quiero no entiendo que paso no controlo mi voz

Esta bien mayoi, yo entiendo.- sakaki dijo con la voz mas fría

Gracias sakaki por entenderme

Esta bien ahora debo partir y sabes que nunca mas te volveré a ver mayoi

Si lo se pero es lo correcto

Adiós

Adiós

Queee! Sueño para mas extraño

Mayoi vamos.-le dijo tsumiki por detrás.- que nos atrasamos al tren

A nyan que tarde que es

Me vestí de prisa y me tope en el camino de bajada con hime que no me dirigió ni palabra además de que me miraba fríamente Bueno ni me inmute esto era guerra.

En el tren nos sentamos como venimos yo a lado sakaki quien no decía una sola palabra nada ni me saludo y al otro lado de sakaki estaba hime que se le veía muy molesta.

Enfrente nuestro Io y tsumiki que cuando llegamos a la parada

Paso algo que me sorprendió al extremo.

Tsumiki le dio un tierno beso a Io y volvieron cogidos de la mano al tren.

Pss la mayor parte del viaje fue un tanto incomoda ya que tsumiki eh Io se quedaron dormidos y ni sakaki ni hime decían una palabra aunque yo tampoco tenía los ánimos.

Y así terminaron las vacaciones y todos volvimos como de costumbre a clases

El primer dia de clases despues del paseo me sorprendió era como si estuviese en un universo paralelo o algo así supongo, primero porque Io y Tsumiki iban todo acaramelados por los pasillo en los recesos he incluso en la hora de almuerzo subieron juntos al tejado y nos ignoraron a los demás como si no existiésemos. Luego fue hime que me ignoro así como leyeron me ignoraba y sakaki el me evitaba, bueno jeje eso seria mentir porque en realidad yo le evitaba.

Uwaaa es que me daba tanta vergüenza que cuando trataba de decirme algo me alejaba.

Pero me dolió un poco ya que todos estábamos separados por caminos diferentes como si no nos conociésemos, como si nunca fuimos amigos, como si nunca pasamos tantos ratos juntos, como si nunca nos divertimos juntos.

Lo podía sentir algo no andaba bien.

PV Sakaki:

Ummm mayoi...- le dije tratando de sonar natural, pero ni bien acabe la frase salió corriendo con la excusa de que hoy tenía que ayudar en la limpieza de la piscina

Y así eventualmente pasaron varios días, en los que me sentía solo muy solo. Hay mayoi no me ignores.- pensé

Por que sera que los dias que pasan y los dias que les siguen a los dias que pasan son tan tristes, como si nunca nos hubiesemos conocido...

PV Mayoi:

Hasta que entro la maestra con una sonrisa resplandeciente y dijo.- anou queridos estudiantes pronto se acerca el festival escolar así que necesitamos ideas para el evento que este curso hará.- dicho esto dejo al la delegada del curso en función

Varios estudiantes propusieron una tras otra, tras otra idea y así después de una increíblemente "seria" discusión llegaron al acuerdo de...

Hacer Una Obra

Seh una película de amor que lindo decían las chicas mientras que los chicos pedían acción emoción aventura

Pero a ciertas personas se les bajaron (y con eso en realidad me refiero solo a mayoi) los ánimos al oír que el principe protagonista seria sakaki y la princesa seria hime ya que según los queridos compañeros de clase ella y sakaki quedaban bien como pareja y deberían estar juntos, no solo en la obra sino en la vida real.

A mayoi le toco ser el remplazo de la protagonista y los demás papeles fueron relevantes.

Y pues así todos practicaron con ganas y entusiasmo para el día del festival. Aun así mayoi nunca le dirijo palabra alguna a sakaki.

Part-A-END

Hace mucho tiempo en el reino de acchi kocchi vivía una princesa llamada yuki (hime), como esta princesa era tan pero tan hermosa muchos hombres le propusieron matrimonio reyes, príncipes, nobles, incluso dioses bajaban del cielo para pedir su mano. Pero ella no queria ni dinero ni fama, ella quería amor, verdadero amor.

Así que decidió probarlos a todos y dijo.- aquel que me traiga la verdadera gema del valle Lucky Star tendrá mi mano.- dicho esto todos se pusieron en marcha, pero ella sabia que la persona que lograra entender su petición seria aquel hombre de corazón puro que ella buscaba, pues la verdadera gema no era aquella Esmeralda que custodiaban los Tomogaras de ahí, ni el tesoro de las muñecas de porcelana Rozen Maiden, tampoco era el Enorme ruby de los Totoro, sino la fuerte amistad que unía a todos los habitantes del valle.

Al inicio llego un principe apuesto que le trajo la hermosa Esmeralda, pero ella se negó a casarse diciéndole que ese no era el verdadero tesoro, despues llego un Dios que bajo del olimpo para pedir su mano, estee le trajo del valle una hermosa espada llamada tenseiga diciendo que esta era el verdadero tesoro ya que podia revivir a los humanos pero ella se nego y así llegaba la gente ofreciendo varias cosas de valor material que conseguían en el valle, la princesa estaba apunto de darse por vencida hasta que llego un humilde campesino( sakaki, no espera porque salió Io al escenario y no el, hime se puso nerviosa por el cambio de papel de ultimo momento de Io con sakaki, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para continuar la obra) al cual los guardias no dejaban pasar al castillo, la princesa se percato de esto y pidió que lo dejen pasar, el campesino entro con una elegante cajita negra en sus manos se arrodillo frente a la princesa y abrió la caja que contenía un bello anillo y dijo.- Oh querida princesa vengo hoy a pedir tu mano con la verdadera gema del valle Lucky Star, la princesa iba a protestar diciendo que aquel anillo no lo era pero el campesino le pidió con un gesto que le dejase continuar y dijo.- Pues este anillo bañado en el oro de las muñecas Rozen Maiden, con pedazos de la esmeralda de los Tomogaras alrededor y con un pedazo del ruby de los totoro en el centro, representa su verdadera amistad.

La princesa sorprendida acepto la propuesta de matrimonio y beso al campesino(Io) y vivió muy feliz junto a el

Fin

Aparecieron todos los de la clase para agradecer menos mayoi y sakaki, hime se comenzó a inquietar por la repentina desaparición de los dos y les fue a buscar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos antes del inicio de la obra

Sakaki no porfavor no... Pensaba para si mayoi que estaba muy celosa de que hime lo besaría aunque fuese en una obra actuada seguía celosa.

Fu.- suspiro mayoi

Que te pasa no te sientes bien?-pregunto sakaki

E...? A yo no...ósea...estoy bien...creo...digo...no te ...mmm...preocupes

QUE!

*suspiro* olvídalo nada.- me pare tratando de huir de el como siempre, pero esta vez el fue mas ágil y me agarro del brazo, trate de huir pero me apoyo contra la pared y me arrincono con sus dos brazos

Dime.- dijo en un tono serio que mostraba preocupación.- por que me has estado evitando...

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y me costaba pensar con claridad, me molesta que junto a el no me pueda ni concentrar en algo toda mi mente ahora esta llena de el, en su respiración que esta tan cerca mío, en su corazón que lo oigo con claridad, en sus ojos que me miran fijamente esperando una respuesta

Aparte mi mirada por los nervios y le dije la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente

Es que me gustaría... Una manzana

.

.

.

Si no has oído que las manzanas tienen muchos nutrientes y si comes una al despertar te despiertas mejor ya sabes porque...

Ah... Si no? Que ganas de una manzana jeje.- dijo el sonriente.- espera... No has respondido mi pregunta...- cambio su tono a serio de nuevo

Waaaa! casi cae.- pensó mayoi

Sakaki yo la verdad...- dijo mayoi sonrojada y alzo sus manos y rodeo el cuello de sakaki.- yo la verdad.- acerco sus labios a los de el y..

* * *

**Waaa! Perdon por actualizar tan tarde soy muy baga la verdad, pero ya tengo la historia acabada asi que para manana o pasado ya la publicare completa.**

**a por cierto en le historia del festival hay ciertas referencias de otras series:**

**Shakugan no shana**

**Lucky star**

**Mi vecino tototro**

**Inuyasha**

**Rozen Maiden**

**Jeje son buenos animes!**


	8. Tu no eres mi sakaki de siempre

Capitulo 8: tu no eres mi sakaki de siempre

Mayoi poso un suave y delicado beso en los labios de sakaki pero fue tan fugaz que apenas lo sintió

Entonces el bajo la guardia y ella aprovecho para escapar

Salí corriendo de la vergüenza pero cuando regrese la mirada me di cuenta que sakaki me estaba siguiendo

Hay que vergüenza, ya no puedo mas al final salí del colegio y corrí unas cuantas cuadras y me oculte en una tienda, entre y fingí que compraba algo así el paso de largo y no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí al final si acabe comprando algo, jeje compre algo que recordaba mucho a sakaki, compre un llavero con dos gatos naranja que formaban un corazón

.-.-.-.-.-

El siguiente día de clases hime llego enojada y me dijo frente a toda la clase.- donde estaban tu y sakaki ayer.

Yo fui a comprar algo importante, no se que habrá hecho el.- le dije fríamente

Ósea que no estaba contigo cuando la obra empezó.- me pregunto

No no estaba.- y bueno técnicamente era verdad por que salí corriendo y fui a comprar ese llavero.- pensé para mis adentros

Y así me las ingenie para evitar a sakaki toda la semana, pero nunca me imagine que iba a pasar algo como esto...

El sábado por la tarde, bueno casi de noche llego tsumiki llorando a mi casa diciendo que por mas que trato y trato en todos los medios posibles Io se iría al extrajeron y que acababa de despedirse de el en el aeropuerto.

Pero lo que verdaderamente me molesto no fue eso sino que me entrego dos cartas, las abrí en el orden que me dio:

La primera decía:

Señorita mayoi le enviamos esta carta por que nos enteramos la existencia de la otra carta que acaba de recibir, y le pedimos en petición del propio futuro del mismo sakaki que lo deje ir... Pues sea cual sea la decisión suya tome en cuenta que si no lo deja ir lo único que hará será arruinar mas el futuro de sakaki.

Si su decisión llega a ser negativa ante la carta que acaba de recibir tome en cuenta que causara problemas innecesarios a la familia y comprenderemos que necesitamos llevar su nivel de comprensión a un grado mas alto.

Pd: si responde negativamente a la petición de esta carta tenga en cuenta que recibirá otra

Desesperada abrí la segunda carta:

Mayoi, enserio habría preferido no haberte dicho esto por carta pero como no tuve ocasión de decírtelo en persona me disculpo, pero he de decirte que me voy con Io, no por el mismo propósito de el sino otros asuntos familiares.

Pd: te quiero

Solté un grito y salí corriendo al aeropuerto mientras marcaba el numero de miko... No contestaba así que corrí y corrí

Cogí varios taxis en el camino, pero cuando nos cogía el trafico les pagaba y salía corriendo , corrí lo mas rápido que pude al aeropuerto con solo un pensamiento:

Sakaki

Cuando llegue me colé una larga fila de personas que comenzaron a insultarme, pero me valía y en información pregunte sobre el vuelo... Me dijeron que salía en diez minutos

Miércoles! salí corriendo y cruce todo el aeropuerto hasta el lugar donde abordaban el avión cuando llegue pase por una puerta burlando a los guardias y tome un carrito que se usa para movilizarse por la pista de los aviones, arranque el carrito de la desesperación, y me subí al avión sin que los guardias se den cuenta.

Que como hice eso, pues ni idea pero solo se una cosa, debo amarlo tanto

Cuando subí al avión me di cuenta que era un avión privado ya que dentro solo estaban Io y sakaki.

Io estaba todo dormido con esa cara de Playboy típica suya, y sakaki miraba a la ventana con la vista perdida, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que entre.

Una vez vi a sakaki no me salían palabras solo lagrimas que tanto me estaba aguantando

*snif* *snif*

Cuando sakaki oyó mi llanto regreso a ver y se sorprendió, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma

Mayoi?- dijo como si no pudiera creerlo

Part-A-END

En ese momento sakaki se paro y se acerco a mi, yo sabia lo que debía hacer para eso la gente sueña porque estoy segura de que por alguna razón el destino me mostró ese sueño, en el que mi corazón se rompía.

Cuando se acerco a mi me aferre con fuerza a el y el me abrazo, después separe un poco el abrazo para poder verle mejor la cara y llego un guardia de seguridad

Señor Sakaki.- le hablo el guardia con una formalidad con la que nunca pensé que se referirían a el.- un intruso se a metido en el avión.- dijo señalándome

Sakaki no dejo de abrazarme y dijo.- no es ningún intruso esta chica es mi ...-se quedo pensando un segundo y dijo.- sirvienta personal, me acompaña a todos lados incluso si me he de ir del país ella vendrá

Pero hemos recibido ordenes estrictas de sus padres, y esta chica no se encuentra en la base de datos .- dijo el guardia seriamente

Pues ponla y ya

Pero señor

Sakaki suspiro saco un teléfono ultimo modelo de los que saliero hace como una semana al mercado, me sorprendió que tuviese uno así, y marco a alguien

Padre.- dijo sakaki en un tono tan frío que me asusto, después me sentó en el asiento en el que se encontraba el cuando llegue y se alejo con el teléfono, se oían gritos de sakaki y otros provenientes del teléfono después regreso y le paso el teléfono al guardia, este asintió unas cuantas veces y dijo

Disculpe las molestias me retiro.- salió para segundos después volver a entrar y dijo.- a le informo que la partida del vuelo se retrasara una hora.- y volvió a salir

Regrese a ver a sakaki pidiéndole alguna explicación, pero me dijo que no estaba de ánimo.

Mas triste que antes me recosté en el asiento y tate de analizar los hechos, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y me quede dormida

Desperté unas dos horas después por el sonido de dos personas besandose... Quienes cuando abrí mis ojos quede estupefacta frente a mi estaban tsumiki eh Io haciendo... Bueno sus cosas.

Y sakaki.- les pregunte interrumpiendoles

E al otro lado.- dijo Io molesto señalando una puerta

Me pare y atravesé la puerta, al otro lado era un cuarto, en teoría tenía una cama y un velador

Que extraño solo una persona rica tendría un avión así fue el primer pensamiento que me vino a la mente

Sakaki estaba acostado en la cama Y me entraron ganas de llorar de nuevo, como es que llego a pasar esto?

El se despertó, me vio y se paro se acerco para abrazarme, pero retrocedí un paso y el me miro confundido

Lo examine de pies a cabeza y me sorprendí como no me había dado cuenta, llevaba unos zapatos carísimos, un pantalón y una camiseta de una marca famosa que no se podía conseguirlos en Japón, solo importando, tenía un reloj de esos que te costarían por lo menos un riñón y todos los ahorros de tu vida y llevaba en el cuello un Rosario de oro con rubíes.

Como?- Le dije atónita.- como? Conseguiste eso

Dejo salir un largo suspiro y con voz cansada me dijo...


	9. Una familia que ninguno quiere recordar

Capitulo 9: Una familia que ninguno quiere recordar

Me explico varias cosas que no entendi, pero de algo estoy segura Sakaki se va a Inglaterra por algun asunto familiar y quiza no vuelva, tengo miedo de perderlo, me acoste en su pecho y le dije:

Asi como estamos ahora soy feliz.- y pedi un pequeño deseo " que esos dias felices de nuestros recuerdos durasen para siempre"

Llegamos a Inglaterra y tsumiki y yo tomamos un avión de vuelta a Japón, pagado por la familia sakaki, Io y tsumiki se estaban despidiendo y aproveche para preguntarle a sakaki.- te volveré a ver?

No

Esa respuesta fue como una se estaca en el corazón. Tenía miedo miedo de perder a sakaki sentía que si no hacia algo en ese momento nunca mas lo volvería a ver, y si lo hacia tenía el presentimiento de que lo vería junto a alguien mas

El se dio la vuelta como para salir del aeropuerto

ESPERA!.- grite con todas las ganas

El se dio la vuelta yo lo agarre de la camisa y lo bese o mas bien el me beso, no me acuerdo ya que todo fue tan rápido.

Pero para mi ese beso fue hermoso sakaki me besaba con ganas poniendo sus manos en mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia el y yo rodee su cuello con mis manos, y la gente del aeropuerto comenzó a aplaudir, desafortunadamente llego un hombre vestido de negro y cuando acabamos el beso el hombre agarro a sakaki separándolo de mi y se lo llevo a un carro blindado que desapareció rápidamente y yo me quede atónita con un te amo en la mente.

Así tsumiki y yo volvimos y pasaron dos semanas cuando me llego una carta, que me dejo helada

Señorita mayoi le enviamos esta carta por la insolencia que cometió en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

En esta carta le queremos cordialmente invitarle a la boda la señorita Yori Hasegawa con el señor Sakaki Inui que tendrá lugar el próximo sábado en la iglesia sant Jones y una fiesta en el hotel Hilton colon piso 27

La carta incluía un pase para tres personas y un sobre de gracia.

Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-s-a-s-a-ka-ki se va a CASAR!.- tartamudie el grito

Me deje caer en la cama y cerre los ojos...

La verdad es que ya no queria saber mas queria solo por un segundo aunque sea por un segundo desaparecer de este universo pero como era imposible me pare agarre el sobre y lo meti en un cajon sin decidir nada aun...

Dos dias despues me llego un paquete de sakaki:

Cuando lo abri por encima de este habia una hoja con su letra que decia "LO SIENTO"

Eso me rompio el corazon asi que decidi ver mas rapido el contenido pero me quede sin aire al ver que adentro habia un muy hermoso vestido como si con eso me estuviera diciendo estoy esperando verte ahi

Pero debo admitir que el vestido era sin duda hermoso, asi que decidi consultarlo con tsumiki:

debes ir

pero...

Que vamos, las dos asi puedo ir a ver a io

tsumiki...!

perdon perdon, pero deberias de verdad ir asi puedes... como lo digo... mmmm... tratar por ultima vez de quedarte junto a el

Si supongo.

Habian tres entradas, yo tsumiki y ...

Hime, puedo invitar a hime...

despues de todo somos amigas.- le dije

Una tregua momentanea no estaba mal dada la situacion asi que nos encaminamos, aunque a decir verdad yo no tenia muchas ganas.

Part A- END

Como explicar lo siguiente...

Fue tan confuso, en mi mente todo se mezclaba, primero mi duda existencial "sakaki", luego venian palabras como amor, dolor, venganza, odio, soledad, despues seguian palabras como, hime, inglaterra, Io y tsumiki, boda, familia, beso...

Pero se me hacian tan confusos los hechos de la noche de la boda y la fiesta que no recuerdo como llegue a parar aqui, en la suit del hotel mas caro de inglaterra, en esta cama enorme de la lujosa habitacion junto a sakaki... Que! junto a sakaki.

Si, me estaba abranzando, pero dada la situacion puedo inferir que do-do-dormimos juntos... Como?

Hice un gran esfuerzo mental para recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, debo recordar, por lo menos un poquito...mmm...primero debo pensar en como llegue a inglaterra y asi fue como comence a unir los vagos hilos de los recuerdos del dia anterior:

Estaba en el aeropuerto de inglaterra...

Mayoi.-dijo una voz familiar

...

Mayoi

...

MAYOI!

Eh!? que paso

olvidalo mejor apuremonos.-le dijo hime a tsumiki

A cierto ya recuerdo, estoy en inglaterra para recuperar a sakaki, o para ver por ultima vez a sakaki, las dos opciones son posibles. Espera! recuperar, si cuando fue mio?, solte un suspiro cansado y cerre mis ojos para tratar de aclarar mi mente, pero...

MAYOI!

Que?

Apura

Siii Nyan.- trate de sonreir

Y asi basicamente fue todo el trrayecto hasta la boda andaba perdida y deprimida, incluso cuando me arregle, o trate de arreglarme para la boda...

Ding Dong, sonaban las campanas, y esa tal yori entro con un hermoso vestido blanco, mas bonito que el mio y no tuve el valor de objetar la inevitable union que estaba por darse, pero si debo decir que algo me sorprendio, fue el valor de sakaki para objetarla, ahora que recuerdo la gente se sorprendio y comenzaron a murmurar, aun ai cuando le preguntaron por sus razones este dijo que habia alguien mas a quien queria, nunca me señalo a mi, pero estoy segura de que fue por prudencia, aun asi esta tal yori parecia, como decirlo... caprichosa, asi que dijo: "como no quieres casarte conmigo estaremos todo el tiempo juntos hasta que quieras", o algo asi, no recuerdo bien, asi que la boda se cancelo y como no se podia desperdiciar la fiesta los invitados se dirijieron a ella con bajos animos por la cancelacion de la boda.

Y asi fue como sakaki se me acerco, me jalo de la mano y me llevo a un rincon oscuro, pero no dijo nada...

Sakaki?- pregunte confundida

solto un suspiro y se empezo a alejar

No puedo creer que despues de todo deba ser asi.- le dije en voz alta antes de que se alejara mas.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro con ojos tristes y dijo.- talvez es el destino

No es justo.- dije casi en llanto

Se acerco de nuevo y lentamente comenzo a acercar sus labios a los mios, pero como el destino es tan cruel siempre tiene que pasar algo

SAKAKI.- Grito esa tal Yori

Me acerque a Yori y le dije:

Deja en paz a sakaki nyan

y tu quien eres para decirme eso

Cierto me puse a pensar yo quien soy para sakaki, acaso no soy nada para el, o solo me quiere como amiga, la duda me fue consumiendo asi que abrace mi cuerpo con fuerza para dejar de temblar, pero no funciono, me sentia indefensa.

Pero llego sakaki y dijo.- es mi novia, algun problema

Pero si tu y yo somos.. dejo la frase incompleta

Eso es porque mis padres me obligan

Entonces no me quieres .-lo dijo atonita

No

Ya veo.- justo en eso paso de esos mesero que sirven es champaña con bocaditos, y ella agarro un champaña y me la tiro, asi sin mas la lanzo, y dijo:

Como alguien tan guapo se puede enamoran de una chica tan fea, ja ni siquiera se le ven los ojos en ese peinado ridiculo, pero bueno ya me da igual no los molestare mas ire a por el proximo pretendiente.

Me dio un feliz sensacion de que no volvere a saber mas de ella

Y asi fue como llegamos a la suite del hotel que supuestamente estaba reservada para yori y sakaki, me dio una camiseta de el y me acoste un rato en la cama, y al parecer me quede dormida...

Y se podria decir que la pesadilla termino, ya que una vez paso todo esto la custodia de sakaki quedo con miko, y no con su familia rara y rica de inglaterra, y asi volvimos a clases normalmente.

Bueno no tan normalmente...


	10. Esos dias felices

Capitulo 10: Esos dias felices

El dia estaba tan normal que me dolia el corazon, era tan calido que me dolia, creia que asi seria mas facil, una vez recupere a sakaki podria estar junto a el mas

facilmente o eso creia, pero ya estoy lo suficientemente cansada como para pararme...

Mama me siento mal, hoy no quiero ir a clases...

Esta bien si es solo por hoy.-esa fue su respuesta.- a por cierto hoy de noche salgo a un viaje de negocio no me esperes

Si mama

Mientras tanto...

Pv Sakaki:

Sakaki por favor sal conmigo, por que tu a mi me gustas.- dijo esa pobre chica en frente mio

Lo siento Hime-chan pero yo ya tengo a alguien

Una lagrima cayo y luego me sonrio tratando de no perder la compostura

Yo... ya sabia la respuesta, pero aun sabiendola fui muy terca y puse todas mis esperanzas en ello, aun sabiendo que ella es tu persona especial, me pregunto que tiene ella que no tenga yo

No es ese el problema, pero te digo que hay algo que ella tiene que la hace capaz de completar mi alma, hasta yo mismo me pregunto que sera.- le dije tratando de consolarla.

Fu, ya veo.-fue todo lo que dijo y se fue

Por que mayoi habra faltado hoy.-pense para mis adentro

sera que esta enferma y si la voy a visitar...

Pv mayoi:

Ding dong

...

...

...

...

..

.

Ding dong

Um que se supone que mi madre no regresaba hoy a la casa, hay pero que sueno que tengo

Ding dong

Nyan!

Que haces tu aqui.- fue mi primera reaccion al ver a sakaki

Como crei que estabas enferma pase a visitarte.

Um pero estoy bien asi que no es necesario

Ya veo... pero ya estoy aqui

Fu, esta bien pasa...

y tus padres?

solo mi madre que por cierto esta de viaje

osea que estamos los dos solos aqui?- me sonrio

Me quede helada ante la pregunta.- A si si.- dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios, aunque estoy segura de haber fallado

Entonces.- dijo y se paro y me arrincono a la pared.- que podriamos hacer.- sonrio maliciosamente

Aunque trate de responder algo mi voz no salia y mi mente ya estaba llena de sakaki, estaba tan nerviosa, cada vez se acercaba mas y mas a mi, el corazon latia tan rapido, sentia que se me iba a salir, trate de evitar mirarlo a los ojos asi que baje la mirada, pero el ma agarro del menton y me obligo a mirarlo.

Mirame.- lo dijo en un susurro

Pero yo me seguia reusando asi que cerre los ojos

Por que no me quieres ver.- pregunto un poco confundido

Es que es vergonzoso.- dije con la voz rota

se echo a reir y luego me dijo.- confia en mi

Abri un ojo y luego de pensarlo un poco mas abri el otro, el sonrio con satisfaccion y me beso, aun me pergunto por que senti ese beso como si fuera nuestro primero, era tan tierno y calido, transmitia un sentimiento a chocolate caliente despues de haber jugado horas bajo la nieve.

Luego cambio y con sus labios me abrio la boca y metio su lengua que comenzp habilmente a explorar la mia, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

como es que era tan habil besando, acaso no soy la primera a la que ha besado, acaso habian otras chicas, y que tal esa yori, sera que beso a sakaki, la duda me comenzo a consumir, pero mas que la duda los celos me comian y al parecer el se dio cuenta por que me pregunto:

Por que estas tan celosa?

nyan me daba tanta verguenza decirlo, asi que me quede callada.

El me examino por unos segundos como tratando de sacar la respuesta pero se resigno, y me quedo viendo con la misma expresion curiosa como esperando una respuesta

Pero como me seguia dando verguenza me acerque a su oreja y le susurre.- quiero que me beses solo a mi .- y lo bese

El se sorprendio al inicio, pero luego correspondio al beso de la misma manera de siempre.

Despues inesperadamente cuando acabamos el beso me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo.- no quiero que te separes nunca de mi porque te amo

Y-yo-yo tam-bien -te-am-mo.- como me cogio sorprendida comenze a taramudear como estupida

despues me dijo.- ne puedo dormir contigo

Queeee!

Solo dormir.- dijo en aclaracion

Ah si dormir, claro.

Y asi en la noche me acoste en su pecho y sone que podia volar

Part A- END

Y asi llegaron las vacaciones de verano, todos fuimos al aeropuertoa recibir a Io que logro que le dejaran quedarse en Japon con una condicion, que nunca nos dijo, asi que todos salimos al viaje de siempre, todos reunidos una vez mas, yo sakaki, tsumiki Io y hime, nos divertimos como antes en el viaje como un grupo, como si nunca nos hubiesemos separado, esos dias felices que hace poco anoraba, volvieron a nacer y seguiran creando buenos recuerdos en todos nosotros.

Y seguiran guiandonos a un siempre mejor futuro del que estaba previsto.

Me desperte por la noche agitada, asi que sali a caminar, y me encontre a sakaki viendo las estrellas, me acurruque en su pecho y le dije:

Me pregunto que piensas cuando miras el cielo de esa forma?

No se si fue mi imaginacion pero vi una sonrisa

FIN


End file.
